A Lovely Lovingly Loveless Love Story
by Neverland's Kitsune X
Summary: A tongue twister title, numerous quotes (famous or not), and the tale of how Tezuka Kunimitsu found friendship with Kusoki Kaichi. Starts from childhood, ends at who knows where? Tezuka x OC - Rated T - Trigger Warning - Mentions of Rape -
1. How All The Great Stories Start

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Kusoki Kaichi." A girl with caramel brown hair that looked like it had dark chocolate highlights when the sun hit it _just_ right, smiled at the boy in front of her.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." Said boy responded, his honey brown hair shifting as he turned to the girl.

"Want to play together?" Kaichi held out her hand, her light green shirt rustling and the sleeve moving up a bit as she did so.

"Ah." Kunimitsu responded, blinking twice before taking her hand.

Not too far from them sat Kusoki Aiko and Tezuka Ayana, mothers of the two children. Aiko turned with a smile and a sigh to her friend.

"They look like they'll be good friends, ne Ayana? I've never seen Kaichi refuse a friend before, but this has to be the quickest she's stepped up to someone." The woman with hair the color of bittersweet coffee on rainy days rested a hand on her cheek.

"And Kunimitsu is always so shy, even though his physical appearance says otherwise. I'm glad he's coming out of his shell and making a new friend." Ayana beamed at the two kids who were now running around in a game of tag. Kunimitsu being 'it' was having troubles catching up to the quick-paced and fleet footed Kaichi whom made it all the harder by climbing up slides and jumping in crazy patterns upon the sandbox.

The two proud mothers began moving onto other topics, recipes that never failed to impress at big parties, how they got their children to listen, what was the best way to control their silly husband, etc. etc.

"Okaa-san! Look, I made a new friend!" Kaichi ran over to them, her bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat and her eyes shining brightly.

Aiko smiled warmly at her daughter. "Yes, that's very nice Kaichi. Now remember your manners and say hello to Ayana-san." Kaichi quickly bowed to the other woman.

"Okaa-san, a weird girl came up to me and I think we're friends now." Kunimitsu told his mother, still right next to the other mother-child duo.

The two moms laughed quietly at the way the young boy phrased it. The 'weird girl' blinked before realizing what he meant. She tilted her head to the side, shoulders rising in a hunch as her lips pouted.

"That wasn't very nice Kunimitsu." Ayana chided gently.

Kunimitsu shook his head. "But Otou-san said that's it alright to be different and weird. So it's actually a com-pli-mint." He struggled a bit with the last word.

"'Compliment', Kunimitsu. But it's probably for the best not to describe someone like that unless you're really good friends." Ayana exchanged glances with Aiko, both of them smiling at this new development.

"Oh, then it's okay because she said we were friends, right… Kusoki-chan?" Kunimitsu winced a bit as he said her name, hoping he got it right. He didn't want to offend her after all.

"Hai! And you can just call me Kaichi or a nickname Mitsu-kun!" Kaichi smiled brightly and side-hugged 'Mitsu'.

"Aww, now run along and remember to play nice you two." Ayana cooed before shooing them away.

"The beginnings of a wonderful friendship." Aiko stated proudly, patting her chest where her heart would be.

"Agreed." Stated Ayana, who was watching her son, almost missing the small smile on his lips as Kaichi placed a flower crown on his head. "And maybe something more someday."

The two women fell into laughter and jokes about the future, that would actually turn out to hit them harder then they could imagine, and sooner than they hoped.

* * *

I giggled as I placed the ring of daisies upon my new friend's head. His lips turned up, and for the first time ever, I got to see him smile. It was a nice smile, it had just the right curve to it and showed his kindness. I hoped I could see that smile a lot more.

Taking his hand, I pulled him over to the grassy part of the park with the trees and picnic tables. I lay down underneath a big oak tree, the branches and sunlight and shdaows dancing above me.

"Come on Mitsu-kun, let's take a break." I closed my eyes as I spoke softly into the sweet-scented wind.

"Ah." Was all I heard from my right side before the grass shifted next to me and a warm hand slipped into mine.

The sun was shimmering in the sky above us and the grass was tickling our exposed wrists and hands and ankles, when I realized, _this is how all the great stories start; with a beautiful friendship._

But first…

"Ne, Mitsu-kun, how old are you?"

"I'm 7, what about you Kaichi-chan?"

"Eh?! I'm only 6! No fair!"

"... It's only one year Kaichi-chan."

"... You'll still be my friend?"

"Ah," His grip on my hand tightened slightly. "Of course.

* * *

" _There's something about childhood friends that you just can't replace." -Lisa Whelchel_


	2. Sleeping In Peace

"What's that?" I tilted my head, my eyes never leaving the strange thing in Mitsu's hand. Straight as a ruler, but not all straight, round but not circle round, and full of neat holes boxed with strings.

Mitsu looked over to my figure sitting with legs crossed underneath a weeping willow tree. I always sat with a weeping willow whenever I could because they looked so sad and lonely and needed some company. I decided to be that friend for them.

"It's a tennis racket. Do you play tennis Kaichi-chan?" Mitsu looked over to me with those wide, innocent eyes of his that shimmered under the sunlight.

"No, but I can always learn…" I trailed off at the end, slowly getting onto my feet. "Could you teach me Mitsu-kun?"

"Hai!" Mitsu smiled that warm smile of his again, and I smiled with him.

* * *

Ayana turned to Aiko as the two children 'trained' with Kunimitsu swinging his racket in an arch and Kaichi imitating him with a stick in hand. They had known each other for months now, and their husbands became good friends as well. Tezuka Kuniharu and Kusoki Daichi turned out to be old colleagues from their university days and spent most of their time together simply catching up, or reminiscing on old times, or teasing their family.

"What does Kaichi like to do? Most children find an interest at this point, right?" Ayana asked curiously.

"Well, I'm teaching her some basics in piano and violin whenever I find time to, and she's quite happy with singing. Although, I don't believe they're going to be her main focus when she's older, most likely just some pastimes or hobbies." Aiko answered, her smile growing as she recalled the look of joy when Kaichi finally played 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' correctly for the first time.

"That's so sweet, I'm sure she'll be great at whatever she decides on in the future. So you're teaching her yourself?" Ayana's eyes quickly glanced over to the children to check on them. Kunimitsu was teaching Kaichi how to hit a backhand.

"Yes, I've finally found a use for the grand piano in the living room and have brought out and dusted my violin. It's been such a long time, there's always music in the house now and it sounds so nice instead of silence." Aiko sighed happily.

"That sounds delightful, which reminds me, would you like to come to a dinner at my house tonight? I don't believe you've met Otou-san yet, that is, Kunimitsu's grandfather and Kuniharu's father." Ayana invited cheerfully.

"If it isn't too much of a bother, we'd love to come."

"Not a bother at all. Otou-san wants to meet the girl Kunimitsu can't stop talking about, even during their shouji matches."

* * *

"That's enough for today Kaichi-chan." Mitsu told me, calmly placing down his racket next to him as he sat on the sun-warmed grass.

I dropped the stick in relief, my breaths coming in pants and sweat making my clothes cling to my body. I threw myself backwards onto the grass beside my friend who wasn't even half as tired as I was.

"M-Mitsu-kun… when… I… catch… my breath… I'm… going… to be the… teacher next…" I managed out in shorts bursts between my pants for air.

"Ah," His hand slipped into mine and gently squeezed for just a moment. "What do you want to teach me Kaichi-chan?"

"... Okay, I'm ready, get up, let's go Mitsu-kun!" I shouted, jumping onto my feet, still holding onto his hand.

"What are you teaching me Kaichi-chan?" Mitsu parroted, tilting his head in a way that made his eyes look so mystical in the dappled light coming through the swaying willow branches.

"We're going to dance and sing!" I announced, clapping my hands together. "Here, come and stand next to me Mitsu-kun."

"Ah." He said as he stepped to face the same way as me, next to me as well.

"Alright, so we take one step forwards…" I took his hand in mine as I stepped up with him following. "Now we slide to the left, so come over this way like this."

I demonstrated first, stretching out my left leg so my feet made an upside down 'V', and then slid my right foot across the grass to bump into my other foot lightly. I was very careful as I moved, making sure to do so slowly so Mitsu could follow.

"Okay. so now we clap," We clapped together. "And then we do it backwards! Well, sort of. Now we take a step back, then slide to the right, then clap again." I instructed.

We did take a step back, but when sliding right, I was too fast and Mitsu was too slow, so we ended up in a heap.

"Maybe we'll just sing for now Mitsu-kun." I laughed sheepishly as I sat back up, leaning against the weeping willow.

"Ah," Mitsu took the spot next to me and slid his hand into mine, squeezing gently. "That's a good idea Kaichi-chan."

* * *

"They are so cute." Ayana cooed.

"And did you hear them singing earlier? That, my dear friend, was pure harmony." Aiko fluttered her lashes as she lay a hand upon her chest dramatically.

"I'm taking pictures, I advise you to do so as well." Ayana said quickly as she pulled out her phone.

"Agreed with so much 'Yes!'" Aiko mentally squealed as she took shot after shot of the two kids, one male and one female.

Kunimitsu's head was tilted slightly to the side, eyes peacefully closed, and by the way his feathery hair was pressed against the tree, it was sure to give him flat hair mixed with his soft spikes later. Kaichi had her head resting on Kunimitsu's shoulder, her own hair being half free and the other half was underneath her head, resting on Kunimitsu's shoulder as well, eyelashes brushing against the breeze. Her mouth was slightly parted open, barely noticeable unless you were truly looking.

And with smiles on both their lips, the two children, one being 7 and the other being 6, had fallen asleep underneath a weeping willow tree, hands still interlocked.

Shhh… Stay quiet and let them rest for now. They will have much more to face in the future…

* * *

" _I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know?" - Ernest Hemingway_


End file.
